Running with the Thunder
by GottaLuvMe17
Summary: With never being the center of attention in her old town due to her sister, being the center of attention in her new town is something different so she must go with the thunder..and lighting.
1. The Preparation

Running with the thunder

Steve, Two-bit, Darry, Johnny, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Dally

Mia Roemhildt-  . 

Sophie Roemhildt-  us. 

Isaac Hoehn-  . 

Name: Mia Roemhildt

Age: 17

Past- She just graduated from High School and doesn't plan on going to college anytime soon. She just enjoys to have a good time and play around. Her hobbies include flirting, having fun, reading, writing, dancing, and fighting. Her and her sister went at it all the time during they living together and they still do. Now that see lives in Oklahoma she plans on not stopping her streak. She plans to beat some girls up and taking names.

Info- She lives with her sister and her new fiancé, Isaac. Her Mother and Father, they live in Arizona, say since she graduated she can do whatever she wants so she decided to get a job in her new town and live with her sister since deep down they really do love each other

Sophie is 22 and loving life with her new fiancé, they are deep in love and getting married this winter.

Isaac in 24 and a hot southern gentle man from Arizona, he loves Sophie and can't wait to start a family.

Running with the Thunder

Chapter 1- The Preparation

Mia's POV

"Sophie! Isaac! When are we leaving?" She yells inside her future brother-in-laws house as she arrives with her mountains on luggage. She searches thought out the house not finding them anywhere.

Mia was looking for her older sister of 5 years. Even though deep down they knew they loved each other they were at each others throat all the time. Sophie was a 22, blonde hair, blue eyed beauty who had an amazing body and assets who got what ever she wanted. Including her amazing fiancé.

On the other hand, Mia was a 17yr old girl who had long smooth black hair, hazel eyes, with the whole body but not as noticeable assets. But she was still a very beautiful girl who had guys wanting her all the time. But she was very…picky in any words. She was not as popular in her small in Arizona, so since she just graduated she wanted to move. And since her sister and her fiancé were moving to Oklahoma she was going to take the opportunity and move with them.

"Upstairs!" She hears her sister yell out from the bedroom upstairs. Mia runs up the stairs skipping stairs as she goes. And she pushes open her sisters door to see her packing. "What do you want brat?" Her sister say smiling at her.

Mia throws herself on her sisters bed making Sophie's clothes fly everywhere. "Where's your boy toy?" Sophie lets a sign of frustration and throws a shirt she was packing at her sister.

"My fiancé! Is at a storage shed gather last minute things for the move tomorrow. Thank you very much!" Mia threw the shirt back at her sister and got up off the bed.

"Tomorrow needs to hurry up I'm so excited to move and see a different state, make new friend…oh and live with my sister and her boy toy!"

"Fiancé!" Sophie grabbed a book off a shelve and threw it at Mia's head but sadly missed and hit her door. Mia giggled and ran out of the room and ran downstairs not paying attention to where she was going and when she was about to excite the house she ran into her sister's "fiancé", Isaac.

"Hey Isaac!" Mia giggled and hugged her future brother in law.

"Hey Mia." Isaac laughed and hugged her back.

Mia liked Isaac and he was perfect for her bratty sister. Isaac was a good looking guy and a cowboy who was a complete gentlemen. He had short black which he always had a cowboy hat over, a good body, and an amazing shaped face. If Mia was older she would totally go for him. He had good job previously on his family ranch, and got an amazing one in the rodeo before he moved to Oklahoma. So Mia moving in with them was not a big deal at all for the two lovers.

"What are you doing her anyway kid?" Isaac ask, "And where is your sister?"

"Well I came to drop off my stuff for you to pack for in the morning," She motioned to her stuff in the living room, "And my lovely sister just happens to be upstairs at the moment in time, she was mad at me so I don't know if you want to go up there right now.." Mia giggled.

Isaac shook his head, "I have no idea how I am going to live with the both of you and not go crazy in under in month." Mia giggles and hugs Isaac again.

"Oh I love you to!", She stops hugging him and goes out the door, "I'll see you in the morning and good luck!" She got back in her car and drove back to her parents house to sleep in her bed one last time before the big move tomorrow. This was her chance for her future to change and maybe even find a good guy to date…


	2. The Arrival

Running with the Thunder

Chapter 2- The Arrival

Two-bit's POV

"I love this episode!" I said as I plopped down on the Curtis's couch with a beer in hand. Just getting up from a wonderful sleep after an eventfull night at Buck's full of beer, blondes and more blondes.

It was a school day and after awhile Ponyboy joined me on the couch. "So are you going to school today Two-bit?" He asked me.

I 'thought' about it before answering. "Nah not today kid, after last night I'm worn out and just wanna to have a relaxation day, right?" He nodded getting Johnny out of the kitchen before leaving since they had a long walk ahead of them with me not giving them a ride.

Truth is I was getting sick of school, I was 19 now and still in school with a bunch of little kids, even though the girls looked good. So I might just give up even though my mom wouldn't like that very much.

"Two-bit get your stinky feet off my table, and pick up all of those empty beer bottles." Darry said from the hallway. "I let you basically live here and drink all of our beer and all of our cake so that is all you owe me in the least please and thank you." I signed. He was right.

I got up and picked up all my beer bottle from just this morning and went into the kitchen to get rid of them all. "Shouldn't you be getting the work Superman?" I asked Darry curiously. Usually he left when the kids left for school.

"Nah got the day off, plus we got neighbors moving in across the street finally. There only one guy and a couple girls so I promised the landlord I'd help them move in. It would be an honor to have your assistance, Soda and Dally may help if Dally get his lazy ass here."

I thought about it. New girls, look though maybe a blonde? "Sure Dar, I'd love to help some mistresses in distress." I grinned. "When should they be here?"

"In about an hour or so I thought they said they would be here in the morning. So be ready to work hard." He walked into the kitchen to pick up the mess from this morning from breakfast. Soda finally woke up. He was dresses and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of the infamous chocolate cake and came and sat on the couch as I was sitting on the floor watching Mickey Mouse.

"What up lazy?" I asked Soda as he sat down.

"Shut up man, I'm tired. Late night at DX last night." He ate his chocolate cake in piece. And he suddenly felt all better. "So Two-bit you excited for the new neighbors?" He asked even though it was his house. But I guess it made sense since I practically live here.

"All I hope for is that the girls are hot and single." He and I laughed as the big man entered.

"I think they are here you guys wanna go across and say hello?" Me and Soda jumped at the chance and excited and started walking across the street. And boy did I get lucky.

As I got half way across the street a hot, tall, blonde got out of a truck and jumped down giving me a good look at her very noticeably assets. I jumped the chance noticing Darry talking to an another guy on the other side of the truck. "Why hello there miss. It's nice to meet you. I'm Two-bit Matthews. And you are?" I took her hand and shook it.

She giggled and shook my hand to, "I'm Sophie Roemhildt going to be Sophie Hoehn in a few months though." I was very confused and it must of shown because she continued. "The guy over there is Isaac, my fiancé."

Shot down…and I heard Soda snicker behind me. "Well its nice to meet you." I said before stepping away.

"Sodapop Curtis." Soda introduced himself to her and she did a familiar giggle.

"What an interesting name. I'm Sophie by the way. And boy are you good looking, wish I was younger and single." She giggled and Soda turned to me and stuck his tongue out. "Maybe, hopefully my sister will get to know you better so your at the house a lot."

"You have a sister?" I asked now reinterested in their conversation.

"Yea I do she should be here any minute, she was right behind us on the way up here. But you cant control that girl so I don't try." All of a sudden there was a loud car horn. "And that shall be her!" She said kind of annoyed as a red Oldsmobile rolled up at a girl got out.

Mia's POV

I decided to start annoying my sister at the new house and honked my car horn as I saw their truck come into view. But there was a few more people there then expected. I rolled up and got out right away. "Hello Oklahoma and my new home!" I giggled and turned to my sister who looked completely embarrassed and then I turned to Isaac who just shook his head and continued talking to some other tall handsome guy.

I went over to my sister and hugged her, "That was such a long drive I'm never doing that again!" She pushed me off annoyed and turned me to two guys.

"Mia, this is Sodapop Curtis," She pointed to extremely attractive boy who looked around 17, "And this is Two-bit Mattews." She pointed to another good looking guy with a Mickey Mouse shirt on.

"I love that show!" I pointed to his shirt and smiled at him, "Well guys I am Mia Roemhildt. But Sophie, who are they?" I looked back at her.

She just shook her head, "They are the nice strong men who are going to help us move into our new house, sister dear. Play nice." She pushed me into Two-bit. And he grabbed my arms to help me stay up since my sister pushed me so hard. I looked back to chew her out but she was already around the truck struck to Isaac's side talking to the other guy.

"I'm sorry about that." I turned to Two-bit and apologized. He shook his head like it was no big deal. "But its really nice to meet both of you guys. But one more question. Who's the other guy?"

The guy called Soda answered. "That's my brother Darry." My mouth did a 'o' shape.

"I like your name by the way! Really cool. So if you guys are helping me move in…lets go grab some boxes from my car." I grabbed both of there hands and started putting them to work.


End file.
